True Blood vs Supernatural
by Taylor Hayes
Summary: In Which the Winchesters Show Up, Save the World, and Can't Figure Out What All the Fuss Is About. Hints of Destiel. Set immediately followed TB S.5 finale, AU for SPN. Oneshot.


_a/n This is set right after the TB S.5 finale, but is basically AU in regards to SPN. In regards to pairings, hints of Destiel._

**…**

**True Blood vs Supernatural**

**OR**

**In Which the Winchesters Show Up, Save the World, and Can't Figure Out What All the Fuss Is About**

As Bill began to emerge from the puddle of blood, dripping red and utterly nude, Eric reached back and grabbed at Sookie, shouting at her to "_Run!_" They heard a roar from behind and rounded a corner, Eric hauling her along at vampiric speed, when he smashed into someone who didn't even flinch.

Bouncing back, the pair stared in panicked confusion at the dark-haired man in the trenchcoat. His eyes were a startling blue, and the way he watched them was uncomfortably intent.

His voice was deep and sounded like velvet-covered gravel. "You are needed." Then he reached out and touched both their heads and there was a moment of stomach-dropping, swooping _movement_ and they suddenly found themselves standing outside the compound.

"What- What just happened?"

Two men they didn't recognize were standing in front of the entrance to the compound, finger painting something on the doors in their blood. Both were of above average height, although the darker haired one towered over everyone. Then there were their forms and features, each had a unique appeal and were the pinnacle of masculine beauty. Particularly the blond.

In direct contrast to their amazing looks, one wore an expression that could only be described as "bitchy", while the other was whining, his deep voice enthralling despite the tone of complaint.

"Cas. Finally. You had to leave us out here with these skanky vampires? Seriously, dude, what's up with the bloodsuckers here? Sure, they're faster, but overall they're just kinda lame. I mean, they've got a twi-fang thing going on instead of a shark's mouth, and that's just _sad_. Not to mention how this symbol is just _weird_, man," he finished, gesturing at the twisting sigil they had finished drawing onto the metal.

Also grouped nearby, mostly looking bewildered or angry, were the infiltration team, Pam and Jessica, and a naked Sam with his arms wrapped tightly around an unknown woman -equally lacking in clothes- who held a baby wolf securely in her embrace.

All of them had jumped at the abrupt appearance of Eric and Sookie, along with their strange savior, except the two unfamiliar men.

The one with dirty blonde hair stepped back and waved at the lines of blood. "That about right, Cas?"

The man in the trenchcoat walked nearer to the entrance and nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Thank you."

The guy shrugged. "Whatever. How do we get it working?"

"An application of grace," was the calm response.

Eric and Sookie, along with everyone else they knew, were exchanging glances that said they had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Then "Cas" reached forward, brushing fingers that were suddenly glowing with pure white energy across the center of the symbol, and the lines of blood lit up, the energy seeming to race out and across and up and over the entirety of the compound, leading to an explosion of light so bright it blinded everyone and left the vampires instinctively cringing away, as they would from direct sunlight.

When they could see again, the three strangers were standing together and watching them. The giant looked amused, the pretty one wore an expression of mild annoyance, and "Cas" still seemed unnaturally calm.

A few moments passed with no one speaking, until Eric's eyes tracked back to the compound.

"We need to leave. _Now_," he ordered sharply.

As the assembled group gathered themselves to run, "Cas" replied, "There is no need for panic. The evil possessing the vampire William Compton is trapped within until I release the wards."

Sam choked. "But there are still more than 40 people in there!" yelled the naked shapeshifter pulling away from the woman at his side.

The man in the trenchcoat merely nodded. "Upon arrival, since the demon had not yet manifested, I took a few moments to retrieve the caged humans. They have already been delivered to the nearest hospital."

Pretty swung his head to stare at the man. "Wow. That whole archangel thing sured leveled up your mojo. Between that and putting up the ward around the vamps' entire underground lair, I gotta admit I'm impressed."

The first sign of actual emotions in "Cas" was the blush following this praise.

Nora could no longer hold her tongue. She may not have been a Sanguinista any longer, still she recognized power. "If Bill has consumed the blood of Lilith and become her avatar, nothing will hold them."

The man didn't appear the slightest bit worried. "She is not as strong as you have been lead to believe. In fact-"

On the other hand, the companions of "Cas" were wearing eyes wide and full of rage.

"Lilith? _Lilith is dead!_" the tall one roared.

The other growled, voice harsh, "She damn well had better be! How else did Lucifer get out of the Pit? Sam burned her soul out of her freaking body!"

"Cas" faced the two. "This is not the Lilith you knew. That Lilith simply carried the same name. The Lilith of this world is Adam's first wife."

"Wait, like Bible Adam?" the pretty one scoffed.

"The first man," confirmed the guy in the trenchcoat. "She was created to be his partner. Except she refused to obey God, even attempted to discover a way to destroy Him. As punishment, she was cast in a version of Purgatory, where she consorted with the Leviathan, birthed monsters and became the first demon."

It was disturbing that this information caused the pair to cool down.

"How powerful is she, anyway?" the tall one questioned.

"Cas" huffed. "She is perhaps on par with a lesser demon of our world, such as Ruby."

Nora could not help muttering out, "Blasphemy," still perceiving Lilith as a god.

"Well, this'll be fun," the shorter man muttered. "Ruby was a pain in the ass. Seriously, bitch wouldn't die. Are you thinking this one's going to be as-"

Finally, Pam lost patience. "None of you smell _right!_ What are you?" she shrieked, furious at being ignored and off balance.

"Cas" easily met her eyes, unafraid despite her snarl. "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. My companions are the Winchesters, and they are human." After a moment, he tacked on, "Mostly."

That caused the enormous brunet to raise an eyebrow. "_Mostly_?" he echoed.

The angel waved at each man as he explained. "Dean has been named my Father's chosen warrior on Earth. And you, Sam, were meant to be the King of Hell."

Dean spoke up, anxious. "That's not in the cards anymore though, right?"

Tilting his head, Castiel surveyed the tallest man for a moment before nodding decisively. "Right."

Rolling his eyes, Sam rocked back on his heels and mused, "I'm still hung up on the fact that there are other worlds."

Dean blinked. "Wait, really? I never told you about that?"

The bitchy frown was back. "You knew?"

"Sure," he answered casually. "Death mentioned it during his big old rant about Luci being a little bitch who was breaking shit 'cause he wanted Daddy's attention."

At that, Jason's eyes went wide. "_Death?_ That guy thinks he talks to _Death?_"

Ignoring him, Sam never pulled his angry gaze away from Dean. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"Dude, _Apocalypse_. That reality-ending, plagues and wars and 9 kinds of crazy shitstorm. Ringing any bells? We were stuck smack dab in the middle of it and had other crap to worry about, Sammy."

Castiel cleared his throat, drawing the pair's eyes. "I believe we should reconvene elsewhere."

"Right."

"Kay."

Then they were all subjected to the feeling of falling and flying and _moving_, before they discovered themselves standing in Sookie's front parlor.

"Wha-?"

As usual, the Winchesters acted unsurprised, Sam leaning against a doorframe and Dean dropping into the nearest armchair before asking, "So, how do we gank the bitch?"

Castiel's response was anti-climactic. "She is only slightly more powerful than the average demon from your world. The Colt should be sufficient."

"What about an exorcism?" questioned Sam. "If we want the host to survive, that would be better."

It dawned on the assembled listeners that these three were making the choice of whether Bill should die with Lilith, or not. The only one who protested his death was -unsurprisingly- Sookie.

"You can't kill him! Bill's a good person!" she cried.

In comparison, Nora was bored by the whole argument, Pam scoffed, Tara sneered, Jason glared, and Jessica was simply too overwhelmed by everything to speak up one way or the other.

Eric placed a hand on the waitress' shoulder. "He might have been once, but not anymore. The power's gone to his head. He was the one who suggested destroying the True Blood factories. He drank Lilith's blood knowing what he would become, and he didn't care. He believes what the Vampire Bible says - that God is a vampire, and humans were created merely as a food source." The blond man sighed, truly seeming to regret the words, and the disbelief and grief on Sookie's face. "The Bill you cared for, who you said was more human than all of use, he's gone. I'm sorry."

"No. _No._ He's still in there! I _know it._ He's-"

Cutting in, Castiel's response brought her to an abrupt halt. "No exorcism will have the necessary power, nor will the knife."

"So the Colt," Dean nodded. "Alright. Let's go put down the rabid bitch."

He climbed to his feet, gave his back a small stretch, and walked towards Cas, grinning wide and vicious.

Before Sookie or Jessica could rush in to stop them, the angel had caught the arm of each Winchester, there was the "whoosh!" of displaced air, and the trio was gone.

Within ten minutes, they were back. The humans appeared a bit worse for wear, Sam holding his wrist and Dean had a cut across his cheek and a mild limp. But overall, they seemed fine.

"Well, that was a let down," the older brother said, checking the long-barreled, old fashioned revolver in his hand, before tucking it into the back waistband of his jeans. "I was expecting that to be harder."

Castiel shrugged, pushing his own hands into the pockets of the tan trenchcoat.

Frowning, Sam glanced around. "Can I get some bandages? I think I sprained my wrist."

Apparently shocked, Eric demanded, "That's it? He and Lilith are dead?"

The corner of the shorter hunter's lip curled upward in amusement. "Sure. Harder than your average salt-and-burn, easier than a pagan god. And _way_ easier than the Horsemen, Lilith, Alistair or Crowley. Speaking of, I hate that jackass. Can we kill him yet?"

And that was when the fairies showed up, bursting through the door in a flurry of grace and sparkles and bright, flowing fabric.

Claude rushed closer. "Sookie, we sensed your danger. Are you and your brother well?"

For once, the vampires weren't the first to react. Instead, it was Dean, glaring like he wanted to dismember the whole bunch. "Fairies. Great. Anybody got some iron? How about salt and lemon, huh?"

The purposefully non-violent beings flinched, the girls unconsciously crowding behind their brother.

"Aliens, my ass. Goddamn _fairies_."

Before the situation could deteriorate further, Castiel sighed. "We wish you luck, but it was time we were returning to our own world. Do not expect us to save you again."

"Yeah," Dean growled, throwing one last scowl at the fae. "We've got enough going on back home."

"Agreed," confirmed Sam with a nod.

"Nonetheless, it is in my Father's hand," the angel continued. "Farewell."

And just like that, they were gone, leaving the natives behind.

In the end, it was Jason who finally demanding, "What the fu-?"

**end.**


End file.
